Nomerikomu
During his training as a shinobi, Gengaku at some point came across a technique which he had no prior knowledge of before. It may have been created some time during the years not seen. It is considered his most powerful technique as it has the ability to replicate almost any technique in existence. It has been titled the Seal of the Forsaken for the way the technique is used and the impression it leaves on its victim. It has the ability to literally steal a technique from a target. Doing so gives Gengaku the knowledge of it as well as the ability to perform it with almost the same skill as the original user. Hiden techniques as well as extremely powerful techniques can be taken from the target. In order to begin this process Gengaku must perform a contract seal. He is able to do this by drawing a minimum amount of his blood, after doing so he must then make physical contact with the enemy. Though it has to touch there skin and will not work if the clothes or anything else is touched. The reason for this is to have the blood in act a weak contract seal which creates a small connection between Gengaku and the victim. Now the second phase begins, Gengaku must concentrate to make his chakra system calm, meaning during this time he has to find time to make his chakra flow steady. Once done, he can then perform the hand seals ending with the Tiger seal. During this next step he must come within at least 6 yard of the target. With that happening a diagram will be created with both shinobi inside of it. This causes them both to become immobile and at this time bot are susceptible to outside attacks. The target cannot use substitution or any other type of technique. Gengaku is the only one able to move his arms, he then will use the Dragon Seal. Once activated the souls of both shinobi are seen as they rise from there backs and go on a few feet above themselves. Gengaku's soul the begins to head to the targets soul and combines with it. Both shinobi are combined and any harm done to the other will effect both men, in the end if one dies the other will as well. They are both sent to within the subconscious of the target as Gengaku searches through all his techniques which are in the forms of scrolls. He and the target can talk but cannot harm each other. Once Gengaku has found the technique he wants he takes it with him. Back in the real world the souls go back into there own body and the diagram on the floor shatters into glass. In the process the technique is removed from the targets knowledge on how to perform it but can later relearn it again. This technique is a double edged blade, as yes he can absorb almost any technique but it doesn't have to ability to absorb Kekkei Genkai. The time taken to perform this technique also is a problem as the battle could end before he even performs the technique. When both souls are combined this is a major problem as if one dies so does the other. The amount of chakra used depends on the technique and how powerful it actually is. Trivia *It can be used with Mind Reading in order to find the technique within the subconscious faster. *If the contract seal is placed but the target escapes Gengaku has a limited connection with them and can minimally sense where they are at for a short period of time.